


Longhand

by burning_spirit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boredom, Boys Kissing, Corny jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Eye Sex, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Holding Hands, Humor, Idiots in Love, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Fluff, James T. Kirk/Spock in Love, Kirk is hopelessly in love, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Married Life, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, So Married, Space Husbands, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Spock is hopelessly in love, T'hy'la, Touch Telepathy, Touching, True Love, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, Ways To Pass The Time, after work, being silly, goofing off, just having fun, k/s - Freeform, otp, playful, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/burning_spirit
Summary: A playful Captain Kirk lures Commander Spock into some harmless goofing off after work.





	Longhand

**Author's Note:**

> I usually imagine the original Star Trek cast in my work, but I’ve tried to maintain enough ambiguity that you can read this as the AOS guys if you prefer.
> 
> Posted in honor of William Shatner’s birthday, 2019! 88 years old and still so handsome… *sigh* ♥ ^__^ ♥
> 
> Please refer to the end notes for Vulcan translations and more thoughts.
> 
> Special thanks to winonakirk57 for beta services!

On entering Captain Kirk’s quarters when the door chirped open, Commander Spock was not surprised to find the Human sitting at his desk and working on a datapadd, colorful data cards strewn across the tabletop.  Kirk generally took the hour or so immediately following their shift to complete his reports, claiming that getting his paperwork “over and done with” allowed him to more fully relax later in the ship’s evening.

(Truth be told, this efficiency pleased Spock a great deal.  More often than not, the couple reserved their after-dinner hours for their favorite relaxation exercise—sexual intimacy—which was demonstrably more gratifying when Kirk had already taken care of his immediate responsibilities. Of course, their lovemaking was always exceptional, but Spock had to admit that their passion only hit its true zenith when his partner was able to shed as much as he could of the all but ubiquitous tension of command.)

What _did_ take the Vulcan by surprise, however, was the light but seemingly uncontrolled giggling coming from his captain.  Kirk hadn’t bothered to look up at Spock’s entrance, knowing both his bondmate’s voice and gait, and had merely continued to chuckle and write on his padd.

Puzzled by the scene, Spock took his place in the chair opposite his husband, careful not to make any sudden moves—as if observing a wild animal behaving in a manner he’d never seen before and not wanting to scare it off.  “Jim?” he said, successfully diverting Kirk’s attention away from his report.

“Hi honey!” Kirk said, finally looking up.  His usual radiant smile was brightened even further by his mirth.  “Come here, you.”

Spock leaned forward to meet Kirk’s puckered lips and outstretched hand, always happy to oblige his lover’s need for physical contact and casual reassurances of their mutual affection.

As their mouths joined, though, he figured out what had been bothering him about the whole moment.  Kirk was cupping Spock’s left cheek, stroking his face with his large, warm thumb.  His large, warm, _right_ thumb.  Which meant it was his right _hand_ covering his skin.  But he’d been writing on that padd even as Spock sat down, and he hadn’t let go of his stylus to kiss him.  Which meant…

“I’ve missed you,” Kirk said, still grinning but entirely earnest, when their lips parted.  “How was your meeting?”

Spock ignored the question, instead craning his neck to make it apparent that he was attempting to see what was on the padd resting beneath Kirk’s left wrist.  He felt his Human’s fingers wrap around his own left hand and begin to rub his skin cheerily; Kirk was never content for there to be any separation between them if it could reasonably be avoided, a fact which had taken the first officer a while to adjust to but which, by now, was more than acceptable to him as well.

Although it was at an exceedingly awkward angle from his vantage point, Spock nevertheless ascertained that whatever his spouse had scribbled on the padd was almost certainly illegible.  He still wasn’t sure what Kirk was playing at, but he did spare a silent thought hoping that it wasn’t any sort of official document.  Starfleet was well aware that stranger things had happened on their ship, he supposed, but it had been weeks since they’d been anywhere near the usual culprits of delirious behaviors, like foreign chemicals, alien spores, or disembodied omnipotent cosmic beings looking to pull a few pranks on the galaxy’s lesser organisms.

Noting the direction of Spock’s gaze and his conspicuous silence, Kirk started laughing again.  He turned the padd around and slid it in front of the Vulcan with a little flourish, saying, “Oh, here.”

 _U.S.S. Enterprise_ , it read in shaky, nearly indecipherable characters.

Spock felt through their clasped fingers that Kirk was waiting for him to comment, and, indeed, when he looked up to meet his eyes, the captain’s brows were raised expectantly.  He looked rather like a young _sehlat_ presenting its owner with a dead _valit_ , eyes wide and bright, eager for approval, showing off something it believed was impressive but which was, in fact, gruesome and not to be encouraged.  Spock almost hated to wrinkle his forehead even further and _not_ offer his sweet husband the praise he so clearly desired, but…

“I was working on writing with my left hand,” Kirk said with a note of pride at Spock’s prolonged hesitation.

A full nine seconds elapsed before Spock—soundlessly forming numerous different syllables with his lips in rapid succession—finally decided on, “Why?”

Thankfully, Kirk’s mood wasn’t damaged by his less than enthused response.  The Human continued smiling and snickering as he said, “What do you mean, _why_?  For fun!”  His fingers squeezed giddily around Spock’s and the skin around his eyes wrinkled with his good humor.

Meeting his partner’s gaze, Spock felt his brows and the corners of his mouth rise—in spite of his utter lack of comprehension—at the sheer amusement and totally nonsensical delight pouring into his veins from Kirk’s fingertips.  His bewilderment felt insignificant in the face of such sunny, daffodil-yellow happiness; the sparkle in Kirk’s eyes intensified as Spock accepted that happiness and projected his own charmed resignation in return.  When Kirk blushed and playfully worried the wrong end of his stylus between his teeth, Spock very nearly shook his head with the fond expression he’d seen from both his spouse and his mother at various intervals.

What was McCoy’s jesting turn of phrase that he’d recently used to simultaneously encourage Spock taking his side for once and poke fun at their impulsive, illogical commanding officer?

 _Happy wife, happy life_ —yes, that was the one.

 _I heard that, mister_ , Kirk said reproachfully in Spock’s mind, though the rest of him showed no sign of offense.

“I know,” Kirk said aloud, putting stylus to padd again and scribbling a few very lopsided five-pointed stars.  “It’s silly and pointless, but I was getting drowsy so I decided to take a little break from ship’s business to try and stay awake.  This was just the first thing that occurred to me, so…”

Spock felt Kirk watching him as he dispassionately scrutinized the terrible penmanship once more.

“You’ve really never tried writing with your non-dominant hand?”

Crossing his legs and swiveling leisurely in his chair, Spock inhaled deeply before admitting, “No.  I have never had a reason to do so.”  To mitigate his patronizing tone, he grinned at Kirk and swept his thumb over the fingers still in his grasp.

“Well!” Kirk said, kissing Spock’s knuckles before letting go of him completely.  He turned in his own chair and hunched over himself to rummage around on the floor, saying, “We’ll just have to do something about that, won’t we?”

By the time Spock had bent far enough forward to see under the desk and spot the pile of padds and data cards at Kirk’s feet, the captain had straightened up and deposited another padd and pen on the tabletop.

Spock sat up and narrowed his eyes, suspicious of Kirk’s intentions.

Clearing both padds and positioning one in front of each of them, Kirk grabbed Spock’s left hand again and shoved a stylus into it.

When Spock looked disdainfully at the writing implement and back to his enigmatic partner, he was met with another glowing smile mere inches from his face.

“Now we can _both_ play,” Kirk said, triumphant, before placing a teasing kiss on Spock’s sharp cheekbone.

The Vulcan lifted his eyebrow, waiting for further instruction.

“Go on,” Kirk said.  “Write something.”

“What would you like me to write?” Spock asked, adjusting his hold on the stylus that had been thrust upon him.

“Anything, you goofball!”  Kirk’s laughter was so pure, so melodious it made the eerily beautiful twilight song of the _teresh-kah_ sound like noise.

Since Kirk seemed to be waiting for him to begin, Spock set to scratching out the first thing that came to his mind.  Once he’d written the letters _USS_ , the captain sighed dramatically.

“Millions of words in your multilingual vocabulary and you have to copy me,” Kirk mumbled amiably, starting in on a new masterpiece of his own.  “I suppose you think yours will look prettier.”

Spock favored him with a gentle glare.

They were quiet for the fifty-two seconds that followed.  In spite of himself, Spock actually chuckled when he was done with his first attempt.

Mesmerized by the emotional display, Kirk simply stared at his husband for a long moment.  He was wearing what they had once joked was his “you’re so gorgeous my heart just stopped” face: his mouth was slightly open, his eyes glazed over with adoration, and he was holding his breath probably without even realizing it.  (Spock received this look far more often than he felt it was warranted.)

Certain he was blushing under Kirk’s heated stare, Spock deflected his attention onto the padd by rotating it so Kirk could read it.

Kirk snapped out of his daze and inspected his spouse’s handiwork.

 _I have a FUSSY t’hy’la_ was scrawled on Spock’s padd in very nearly illegible cursive.

The Human clapped and let out a bellowing guffaw, around which he managed to say, “That is _truly_ magnificent!”

Spock’s smile widened, so he hid his mirth behind his superbly skilled new writing hand.  Glancing at his work, he couldn’t help but agree with the sarcasm of Kirk’s assessment—seldom had he ever seen writing so poor—yet he also felt a strange and entirely illogical sense of pride for having won such vehement approval from his dazzling mate.

“My apologies for assuming you were copying me,” Kirk said as his chortling died down.  He examined Spock’s padd a little more closely.  “Wow.  I had no idea you were capable of such… ha-ha-high quality work,” he finished, his insuppressible giggles starting up again.

Meanwhile, Spock took advantage of his lowered guard to pivot Kirk’s padd enough to make out what he’d been working on.

 _I love Commander Spo_ was all he’d gotten through before Spock’s grand unveiling.

“James Tiberius Kirk,” Spock said in his sharpest, most domineering tone.  He rose to his feet and squared his shoulders at the abruptly sober captain.

“Spock?” Kirk said with obvious alarm and a little confusion.

The first officer lowered his voice to a dangerous hiss and squinted predatorily.

“Who is this _Commander Spo_ you claim to love?”

A heavy silence bore down upon them until Kirk registered the joke and erupted with so much laughter he almost knocked his chair over backward.

Watching his beautiful mate abandon himself to outright joy, Spock broke into a full smile and resumed his seat.  A deliriously happy Jim Kirk was an absolute feast for the eyes, and Spock was more than satisfied to gorge himself in the moment.

“Oh, God, you really had me going there for a second,” Kirk was saying, wiping a hysterical tear from his eye.

For another seven minutes and thirty-three seconds, the couple continued to indulge in their bizarre game.  Kirk even went so far as to half-sit on the desk, wrap his left hand around Spock’s, and pretend to guide his stylus, forcing out a dreadfully sloppy _Capt. Kirk is so sexy!!_ one agonizing but hilarious letter at a time onto Spock’s padd.

Resurfacing from the latest in his string of laughing fits, Kirk—still perched on the desktop—clutched Spock’s left hand with both of his own, squeezed tightly, and pressed a kiss to the rise of the science officer’s thumb.  As he slid back down into his chair, he unfurled Spock’s long, elegant fingers, freeing the writing tool, and kissed them each in turn, lingering a noticeable fourteen extra seconds on the finger sporting Spock’s wedding band.  Its twin glistened in the office light as Kirk’s fingers massaged the sensitive Vulcan digits.

“Thank you for goofing off with me,” Kirk said, exhaling against Spock’s skin with a contented smile.  His features had softened and his voice had adopted its more intimate timbre.  He watched his partner’s face as his left hand dithered on Spock’s, teasing at an _ozh’esta_ , and the fingers of his right hand migrated to quietly sift through his hair.  “I love getting to have meaningless fun with you.”

“Seeing you happy,” Spock said, unwaveringly earnest, “is never meaningless.”  He stayed Kirk’s hand and brought their fingertips flush together in a proper Vulcan kiss.  His spine tingled at the sparks flitting between their hands and titillating his scalp.

Their eyes met and Spock trained the full naked force of his intensely loving, faultlessly devoted gaze upon his defenseless bondmate.

A fierce blush taking root on his face, Kirk’s eyelashes fluttered rapidly and his smile slowly faded.  His eyes seemed to darken, and a moment later he was leaning all the way over the desk to capture Spock’s lips in an intense and breathtaking kiss.  The soft pads of Kirk’s left fingertips, still balancing the long metal pen between them, came under Spock’s chin and gently held him in place.  Covering his entire mouth with his own, Kirk soon licked at Spock’s lips, desperately pleading for entry through their mental connection.

 _Please… Spock… need to taste you…_ he was thinking.

Overwhelmed and taken aback, Spock reflexively parted his lips and felt the usual euphoric supernova burst throughout his body at the meeting of their tongues.  His chest swelled and he reached up to cover Kirk’s cheek with his right hand, stabilizing himself against his Human anchor as the wild seas of their kiss tossed him about.  Even as his tongue was lightly suckled, Spock found himself longing to be swallowed up by his lover, to be consumed by the spontaneous hurricane of Kirk’s passion.  He wanted to _feel_ the enchanting, raging wind of _Jim_ pressed into every nerve ending, saturating every pore and cell and atom of his body, inside and out.

 _Oh, Spock_ , Kirk moaned through their link, _oh, my stars…_

 _James_ , Spock returned, trying to pull his husband even further into his mouth.   _Yes… more, James, touch… take…_

When Kirk’s lips popped away from Spock’s and they both gasped for air, he withdrew a few inches so they could look into each other’s eyes.  He furtively met and avoided the Vulcan’s stare, cheeks flushed a deep orangey pink, chest heaving with the force of his breaths.

“I’m sor…” he started, evidently changing his mind before he got the whole word out.

 _No.  Not sorry.  Not at all._   Still distractingly tantalized by his husband’s right hand exciting his hair follicles, Spock couldn’t tell if the running mental commentary was his own or Kirk’s. _Kiss again.  Kiss again.  Kiss—_

“I don’t know what came over me,” Kirk said, his excruciatingly tender fingers caressing Spock’s jaw as his smile returned.  “You just looked…”

 _So perfect_ , he thought in Spock’s head, _couldn’t stand it… had to kiss…_

“Is there more to this exercise,” Spock asked, indicating the forgotten padds underneath Kirk’s sprawling torso, “or are we free to relocate… perhaps, to our bed?”

He received another adoring chuckle, a bashful batting of the most captivating eyes and lashes in the galaxy, and the clatter of a stylus being dropped on the desk.

“Let’s see what else you can do with your left hand, Commander Spo,” Kirk said as he surged forward to massage Spock’s tongue with his own once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan translations:
> 
>  _sehlat_ = a large bear-like animal with six-inch fangs, often domesticated as a pet  
>  _valit_ = a small, rust-colored burrowing rodent found in the desert  
>  _teresh-kah_ = silver bird-like predator; the legendary Vulcan “silver-birds”  
>  _t’hy’la_ = friend/brother/lover  
>  _ozh’esta_ = finger embrace, a touching of the index and middle fingers between bondmates
> 
> *All translations taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary at https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/
> 
> We so seldom get to see the _Enterprise_ crew dicking around and doing the kinds of idiotic, silly stuff that normal people like us do just for the hell of it. So I considered some of the weird things I do when I get bored, and “trying to write with my non-writing hand” was one of the more illogical things I came up with. It seemed to me that Spock would be less than impressed by such an unproductive and pointless activity… unless, of course, his beloved Jim was doing it! This was the result; I guess it seeks to fulfill some deeper need in my heart for frivolous fun being shared by the Space Husbands. After all, they can’t be serious, on duty, in trouble, and/or making love _all_ the time, right?!? When I considered how much my closest friendships consist of quoting mutually-adored films, telling awful jokes, making fun of one another, and playing silly games—in other words, just plain old goofing off and laughing together—I wondered about some of the ways Kirk and Spock might unwind with each other (you know, _besides_ sex ;)). So, this scene is a little ridiculous, but hey, that’s the point. I hope it made you smile!


End file.
